Navy and Khaki
by cherry-blossom-101
Summary: AU Sakura Haruno works at Walmart, it's a stressful job with whiny customers and cranky co-workers but now she has to deal with the company coming in for their reviews. Little does she know they are staying for more than she bargained for and they all want her for themselves. Maybe she should have stayed in bed today. POLL IS UP!
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Duh.

Just starting out saying I kinda suck for lying about updating my other two stories, which have been deleted, and never actually doing it. I wrote them when I was in middle school, I think, and just never found the drive to write any more to them. Fortunately, for this story I believe I have a lot of inspiration from all the fanfictions I've been reading and experiences that have happened to me. This is going to be an AU because I'm just unable to write fight scenes, they just don't come to me. I am basing what I write on where I live and where I work.

I really don't know how good of a writer I am so please be honest, not to mean please, and tell me if I should continue this story. Just so you know Sakura will be working at Walmart.

Now let's get on with the story, shall we?

* * *

A girl of the age twenty-one slept soundly in her comfortable queen size bed. She had hair the color of cherry blossoms and eyes of emerald hidden behind her tired eyelids. Her room consisted of a desk for her laptop, a bookshelf full of movies and romantic novels, a chest-of-drawers with her television sitting on top, and, of course, her bed.

It was about eight in the morning when the sun found its way behind her curtains and onto her face. She started stirring, when her phone started playing its blaring ring tone she set for her workplace. She bolted up and tried to reach for it but ended up knocking it over instead.

"Shit!" She shouted as she jumped out of bed to grab her phone from under the bed.

"Hello?" She shouted into the phone when she finally reached the evil screaming device.

"Ah, Sakura I was worried you wouldn't answer, it seems I woke you up! Well now that I have you I was wondering if you could come in today. I know you worked last night and your next day off isn't until Monday but we really need some help. Sai called in and there's no one who can do paint." Kakashi Hatake, her manager, asked hopefully.

He knew good and well she wouldn't hesitate to take another shift. She was always the first they called because she always said yes. She could say no just this once, she's exhausted and just wanted to have a lazy day and catch up on her shows. On the other hand it would be more money in her pocket, which would be a big help to her right now.

"Um…Sakura? Are you still there?" Kakashi asked hesitantly.

She Sighed "Yes I'm here. What time do I need to be there." She said defeatledly.

"I knew I could count on you! Can you be here by ten? If not, it's fine because you just being here is a huge help."

She looked at the clock.

"It's 8:17 now, I have to get ready and it'll take me thirty minutes to drive there. Ten should be fine if I start getting ready now and I'll just take my breakfast with me." She explained.

"Ok great! I'll see you at ten and thank you again Sakura." Kakashi said as he hung up.

She stared at the phone for a few seconds then hung up as well. She didn't think it was like Sai to just not show up for work. He was always there and never missed even when he was sick. Then she thought about it and face palmed. Company was coming in today and company meant _the boys_.

_Of course he called me in! He probably paid Sai not to come in just so we would get good ratings! He knows I ask off for these days especially so I won't get harassed by those heathens as Hidan likes to call everyone who doesn't worship his so-called God. I already made the commitment so I really don't have a choice. I'll just be extra careful and evasive today, it's not like they'll look for me…well maybe today won't be too awful. _She thought as she gathered her necessities for her shower. She took a quick shower, dried her hair, got dressed and left her tiny but homey apartment.

As she pulled into the Walmart parking lot she glanced around for any expensive cars that might be around. Not seeing any she let out a breath and parked towards the end of the lot. Locking her gold Toyota Camry she walked towards the building glancing around her every now and again until she got inside. She spotted one of the customer service managers, also one of her best friends, walking her way and he quickened his step when he saw her.

"Hey Sakura! I didn't think you were coming in today, change your mind cause you just love this place so much?" Naruto Uzumaki said jokingly at her.

"Hey Naruto, I was called in this morning because Sai didn't come in and what's not to love about all this?" Sakura said with a grin on her face.

They both started laughing until Naruto noticed what she said.

"Sai called in? Is the world ending and he's such a bastard that he didn't tell us?" Naruto said with confusion.

"I thought it was weird too until I remembered who was coming today. I would not be shocked if Kakashi had paid him to stay home today. Trust me when I say I will castrate Sai _and_ Kakashi if today goes how I think it will." Sakura explained.

Naruto's eyes widened with realization. "Those demons are coming today! You can still go home if you want to, I'll cover for you. We can say you got sick on the way here or something." He said frantically.

"Naruto, I'm already here and the cameras have seen me perfectly healthy. If I need you I'll page you but I really need to go clock in. You know how I am with punctuality." Sakura said as she started walking.

"But Sakura!" Naruto whined.

"No buts, now you go do your job so I can go get started on mine. I'll see you later." Sakura said as she walked away.

She made it to her locker to put her purse and keys in and got her name badge and box cutter out. She got some change out of her wallet for a drink later and closed her locker. As she made her way to the time clock she had a feeling someone was watching her but shrugged it off after not seeing anyone around. As soon and she swiped her badge and clocked in she felt someone's arms go around her waist and a head on her shoulder.

"Sakura darling, I've been waiting forever for you to get here and you know how I hate waiting." A male voice purred into her ear making her shiver.

_And so it begins…is it too late to go back home?_

* * *

So? Is this good enough to continue? I think I did decent but I need to know if it's any good at all. Thank you for reading and please review. If I get enough good input I may update it Monday.


	2. Should've Stayed In Bed

I just wanted to start off by saying how awesome all of you are for reviewing and adding me to you favorite and alert lists. I feel a little bit honored, so I made sure it would be updated today. Also, I put a poll up on my profile as to who you think Sakura should end up with. The first few chapters will have descriptions with most the characters because I can't find any other way around it. I know it will look stupid but it has to be done.

XionNight: You are my first reviewer! Congratulations, here's a virtual cookie. Her safety should be prayed for with what I have in store for her. *evil smile*

xXdeathgoddessAliceXx: I'm glad you love it already, I do too.

DeadlyDarkAngel: I've read some pretty bad ones, my old ones included, so I'm happy to see I've improved and that people are enjoying it.

sakura-moka: Thank you for reviewing

SakuFan: Your wish is granted! I hope you enjoy this one as well.

SxH: You're about to find out *dun dun dun*

sakuraflowerstar: Awesome is a great word to describe this story! Thanks :D

crazycherry459: Did you guess correctly? I'm glad you like it, thank you for reviewing.

Now here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Well seeing as how I live to please you and everything, I apologize for making you wait Sasori. Now if you could let me go so I can get started on my job I would appreciate it very much." Sakura said irritated.

"Sakura darling I haven't seen you in so long. Just let me hold you for a bit, no one will notice if you're not on the floor yet." Sasori Akasuna stated.

Sasori Akasuna had crimson hair and cinnamon eyes. He was one of the members of the company, they also liked to call themselves Akatsuki, and he was obsessed with her. Well all of them were actually, she didn't want their attention and she didn't do anything to get it and that's what she doesn't understand. There are girls everywhere who would love to have this attention but not her, she just wanted to work and not be bothered by all this attention.

"Saso-"Sakura started before she was torn from Sasori's arms and into the arms of another.

"Sasori, you puppet loving bastard! How dare you touch Sakura with you filthy hands, yeah! They have been defiled with your so-called art!" Deidera Katsu shouted.

Deidera was also a member of 'Akatsuki'; he had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Both Sasori and Deidera were artists and they had different views, which they were constantly at odds with each other when it was mentioned. Sasori thought art was eternal and should be left long into the future, while Deidera thought art was fleeting and should only be glimpsed before it disappeared.

'_Fantastic, Deidera's here too. I wonder if I'll be able to sneak off when they eventually get into another fight about art.' _She thought as she wiggled out of Deidera's arms while he was distracted. _'They shouldn't notice I'm gone until I actually get to the floor then I'll be set.'_

"So-called art? Art is meant to be eternal, not gone in a flash. There is nothing to enjoy about a bomb going off. It should be enjoyed forever because that is what true art is." Sasori said confidently.

Deidera scoffed. "Seriously Sasori? You should be a comedian because that is, by far, the funniest thing I have heard all week. Art is fleeting and only a glimpse should be enjoyed for only a moment, yeah."

Sakura started walking away quietly after she finally got out of his hold. They finally got into a heated enough argument that she knew they wouldn't pay too much attention to their surroundings. As soon as she made it around the corner she bolted. She knew she had to get going when she heard Sasori call her name or she'd never get to work.

"Isn't that right Sakura darling? Sakura? Damn it! Look what you did Dei-"She heard Sasori start as she finally made it to the door to go to the floor.

She hoped today wasn't going to be too horrible with the company harassing her every moment they found her. She really could file sexual harassment but she knew they really meant no harm and they really were nice once you got to know them. She just really wanted to do her job without being attacked by someone at every corner. She sighed. It would be simplest to just leave but she already made the commitment so she would just have to avoid them the best she could.

"Forehead! Wait up!" She heard another of her best friends calling her name. She turned to see Ino Yamanaka coming out the door behind her. She was Deidera's cousin and they almost looked like twins in the face. She had been Sakura's best friend since elementary school and also her rival.

"Hey Pig, are you heading to the garden center?" Sakura asked when Ino caught up to her.

"Yeah I'm heading there now. I didn't think you were working today since _the-group-that-shall-not-be-named _was coming in today. I wish I got attention like that, I mean I'm totally over the moon with Shika and everything but it would be nice to be worshipped by so many men." Ino said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"I don't know about worshipping me, all I know is they won't leave me alone. I'll admit it _was_ flattering at first but now it really grates on my nerves. I mean I have to pretty much be a ninja to evade them and check every corner and isle before I walk so I don't get attacked by them. You have no idea how annoying it can be." Sakura tried explaining to Ino again for the thousandth time.

"Sakura you have no id-"Ino started before the intercom went off.

_Sakura Haruno to the paint counter please. Sakura Haruno to the paint counter._

"Well that's my cue to get to work. I'll see you for lunch, 2:30 sound good?" Sakura asked as she started making her way to the paint counter. She turned to Ino to confirm when she saw her staring wide eyed and shaking her head.

Sakura looked at Ino confused "What? Did you want to go at ano-_oomph"_

She almost thought she ran into a wall until strong muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders preventing her from looking up. Her cheek was against his chest and she knew who it was as soon as she smelled sandalwood and rain.

'_Seriously? Am I ever going to be able to get to work? '_She thought irritated.

"Sakura, it's been so long since I've been able to hold you. I had grown tired of waiting at the paint counter so I came to find you and here you come right into my arms." Itachi Uchiha said as he inhaled the scent of her hair.

Itachi, yet another 'Akatsuki' member, had jet black hair and red eyes that surprisingly looked good on him. He was her ex-boyfriend and the last of her best friends, older brother.

"You're the one who called me to the paint counter? Did you actually need something or are you just going to harass me like the others?" Sakura asked him with her eyebrow raised, even though he couldn't see.

"I would never harass you Sakura, I only want to show you how much I care." He said letting her go, reluctantly, and looking into her eyes.

She sighed "I know you care, that all of you care, but this is my workplace and I came in to work. I need to go find Kakashi so he can tell me what to start doing and you need to go get started on the reviews. You only have until five to get them done right?" Sakura asked him and was confused when he gave her a smirk.

His smirk widened when he saw her confusion. "Ah it seems Kakashi failed to mention something to you."

"Well it seems that's _my_ cue to head to the garden center, 2:30 sounds fine for lunch. See you later!" Ino scurried away mouthing 'good luck' back to Sakura.

She stared afterIno not comprehending what just happened._ 'What am I going to need luck for, unless she knows something that I don't. According to Itachi I'm one of the last to know. What on earth could it be? She would've told me if it was that big, she can't resist gossip.' _

Now she was even more confused, what was Kakashi supposed to tell her? Surely he would've told her if it was _that _important. "What is it? Surely it's not that bad…why are you smirking? Tell me damn it!"

Both Kakashi AND Ino kept this from her…that only means one thing. When she finds out this juicy piece of information that apparently everyone knows but her, she's going to be pissed. Like blow you top, steam out the ears, kick you in the teeth pissed. '_I'm about to murder a pig and a scarecrow.'_

"Well dear Sakura since you asked so nicely, it wouldn't be in my heart not to tell you. It seems Kakashi forgot to mention that we are not here for reviews." Itachi started but stopped when her eyes narrowed.

"Well if you're not here for your reviews then what are you doing here? I know it's not for shits and giggles because I highly doubt Kakuzu would have let you waste the money and gas to get here. It's not like this is going to become the main store or anything. Seriously, what am I missing?" Sakura said looking at him curiously.

"Dear dear Sakura, I always knew you were so smart. You figured it out and you weren't even trying. You may have said it as a joke but you guessed correctly. This has become our main store and the Akatsuki are moving in today." Itachi said with his smirk turning into the cockiest smile I've ever seen. However, his smile didn't last very long.

Sakura face turned from curious to horror stricken. She was in so much shock that she didn't even notice when Itachi's face turned murderous or the arms that wrapped around her waist. She did however feel the tongue that licked her ear and she definitely heard the deep voice whisper in her ear. She could feel him smile into her ear.

"Don't be scared Sakura-love I'll protect you from the evil Itachi."

'_I think I just shit my pants.'_

* * *

Oh dear, can you guess who? I couldn't think of a better way to end it so there you go.

I'm sure you could guess from the last story who was going to show up at the beginning but hopefully it surprised some of you. I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope the descriptions weren't too annoying. I just had to put Deidera in when I decided to put Sasori in the beginning and I made sure I put Itachi in as well since he is my favorite. Don't worry they will all get bigger parts with Sakura I'm just getting the story rolling and trying to get everyone introduced.

Yes Sasuke will be in this story and I really hate the douche but he really does make a good best friend for her in the AU's I've read. He's especially comical when Itachi is after Sakura so I had to make him one of her best friends. I really didn't know how to word how the best friends went, but Ino, Naruto, and Sasuke are her only best friends. Hinata, Temari, and Tenten will be her friends and they'll be close to her but they aren't her best friends in this story.

I hope you liked it and I'll update soon if I get good feedback. Nothing inspires me more than someone saying they enjoyed what I created.


	3. Loud, Annoying Customers

Oh yeah who's awesome for updating early? That's right. This girl right here :D

Okay you guys are seriously awesome! I'll put most of my notes at the bottom but I had to clear something's up first.

First, the uniforms. If you work at Walmart you wear navy shirts and khaki pants, hence the title. You can wear several shades and girls can wear Capri's. If you work in TLE, the garden center, or the back room you can wear shorts to your knees, boy or girl. Higher managers, such as the company, must wear dress clothes, but zone managers do not.

Second, I understand not everyone knows what the titles mean so I'll explain here as well. The company is a group of people who work at the home office and come to your store to see how everything is going. You want them to say good things so everyone is always like, "OMG! COMPANY'S COMING! GET THE BUGGIES OFF THE FLOOR!". The manager terms I'll do from high to low. It goes: Company, Store Manager, Co-Managers, Assistant Managers, Zone Managers, and Department Managers and Customer Service Managers, or CSM's, are on the same level.

Also, when the company comes they really do only stay till about five. They, however, do not make another store their "main store". That is complete fiction and is to only go with my story. They actually just work in offices, not the actual Walmart stores.

Hope that explained everything, now enjoy the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Seriously why do we have to put this? If we owned it we wouldn't be writing on fanfiction.

* * *

_On the Other Side of the Store _

**10 Minutes Earlier**

"Ma'am, I do apologize but we cannot take this return." The handsome blue-eyed blonde tried explaining to the irate, over weight woman. He used his pen to push the pair of shorts back to her. He'd have to sanitize the desk after she left and throw his pen away. He really liked his pen too.

The woman's face started turning purple, making her resemble a plum. She glanced at his name badge. "Look here, Naruto, I bought this a month ago! You're return policy states that you have ninety days to return items with or without you're receipt! Now take this and give me my damn money back!" The woman screamed at him shoving the shorts back across the desk to him. He narrowly avoided them touching him but he had the reflexes of a ninja so it was all good.

Naruto grimaced at the volume her voice had taken, gaining stares from other customers. Sighing he continued trying to explain without stating the OBVIOUS reason they could not take it back. "Ma'am please lower you voice. Yes, our return policy is for ninety days but there are exceptions. Such as this." He stated pointing to the article of clothing on the desk.

There was no way he would pick the disgusting 'thing' up. He thought for sure he would get a disease by being in the same vicinity as them and made a mental note to call his doctor. He had almost gagged when she had come up to the customer service desk and pulled out the pair of white shorts. Well, they used to be white. They had a disgusting odor to them, a mixture of a skunk and baby shit, and were stained inside and out. It almost looked like a rainbow…of shit. Several shades of brown, green, yellow, and red decorated the front and back.

"They were like this when I bought them." The woman tried selling, but he wasn't buying.

The smile finally dropped from his face. He had enough of this woman's bullshit. "If these shorts were like this when you purchased them, why did you buy them in the first place? Not only do you not have the receipt, they are obviously stained and have a seriously horrible odor to them. I can safely say that we would not sell an article such as this to a customer, let alone take it back. I will tell you one final time that we are not taking them back. Now, if that is all, I have other customers to take care of."

The woman then turned a shade of purple he didn't think he'd ever seen before. "I'VE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED IN ALL MY LIFE! WHERE IS YOUR MANAGER?" She screamed as loud as humanly possible.

He honestly didn't know why people did things like this. It will only bring more attention to her and her 'shorts'. She should've realized that her screaming at him would only embarrass herself in the end and left when he told her too. He sighed.

"I'll call her now." Naruto said as calmly as possible. The woman probably thought he was frightened that he would lose his job from the worried look on his face. On the inside, though, he was grinning like an idiot. The store manager loved dealing with idiots like this, because she loved putting people in their place. He made his way over to the phone to page the store manager but didn't have to go very far.

"What the hell is going on here Naruto?" A busty woman said annoyed as she entered the customer service area. You could tell she was pissed and this is one woman you don't want pissed.

Her name was Tsunade Senju and, even though from her appearance you couldn't tell it, she was the store manager. She was dressed in a Chinese style grey top, a green jacket with a Japanese kanji in a red circle on the back, dark blue Capri's, and black high heels. (A/N: It is the same outfit she wears in Shippuden; I thought it would be fine to just keep it the same.) She had blonde hair went down until the middle of her back then was separated into two pigtails. Her eyes were a golden color, and right now they were narrowed at the screaming woman.

"Tsunade, this woman would like to speak with you because I won't take these…shorts back." Naruto explained with a smile. Tsunade walked over to the counter to look at the merchandise. Her face turned sour when she caught sight of them. '_So THAT'S what that smell was. I thought it was a dead animal.' _Tsunade thought disgusted.

"Are you his manager?" Tsunade nodded looking at the woman with a frown. The woman took this as a go-ahead and continued her screeching. "This insolent boy won't take my shorts back even though I've only had them for a month. He's insulted me as well and if I don't get taken care of I will sue this store for harassment! Now tell him to give me my money back!" The woman demanded.

Tsunade couldn't believe she was listening to this woman. Unfortunately, this is not the first time something like this has happened. It's actually a weekly thing and the associates have bets to see which day it will happen on. '_Damn! Lost the bet again!' _Tsunade looked at the woman, then to the shorts, then back to the woman. She went behind the counter and grabbed two pairs of gloves. She put the first pair on, then the second pair over the first. She took the shorts, holding them far away from her and placed them back in the bag they came in.

Tsunade looked at the woman with disgust. "If Naruto said he cannot accept your return, then we will not be accepting it. Naruto has never let me down over here and he knows what he's talking about. I can guarantee he has neither said nor done anything to harass you, unlike yourself. If you do decide that legal action must be taken, rest assured we have the most excellent lawyers. Now will you be leaving voluntarily or will we have to remove you with force?" She said as she walked back around the counter and shoved the bag back into the stunned woman's hands.

The woman almost looked like she was about to cry, thoroughly embarrassed from the stares and laughter coming from the audience they received. "I….but he…then you…FUCK YOU AND YOUR STORE! YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS!" She screamed as she ran out of the service area, going faster when cheers erupted from the group of people who had been watching.

"Thank you Tsunade! I never thought that bitch would leave! You have no idea what I had to deal with! Well, actually you do, but you know what I mean!" Naruto said slumping against the counter.

"It's fine; just don't let it happen again. I don't have enough alcohol in my drawer to deal with this shit all day. Now if you will excuse me, I believe I'm needed in my office." Tsunade said with a smile as she walked away.

Naruto started laughing knowing exactly what she meant. He turned around and got the rest of the customers through without any problems. He decided now would be a good time for a break.

"KABUTO! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M READY FOR MY BREAK!" Naruto yelled out towards the registers spotting the man he was looking for glaring at him while he was checking people out. Kabuto Yakushi had black eyes hidden behind circular glasses and ash-grey hair tied into a low ponytail. Naruto walked over to the register and slapped Kabuto on the back.

"Hey Kabuto! Can you please give me a break? I'll finish here for you while you take over the service desk." Naruto said looking at Kabuto hopefully.

"Fine, make sure you come back quickly. You know how much I hate working the service desk." Kabuto said as he finished checking out a woman. He turned his light off and put the 'Lane Closed' sign up. He made sure he assured the only other customer in his line he would be checked out and walked off.

"Thank you Kabuto! I'll be back after I finish with this guy and get done with my break." Naruto quickly checked the guy out, handed him his change and receipt, and walked towards the back. He made it halfway before he heard his name being called out.

"Naruto! Naruto you idiot, stop for a second!" He turned around to see his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, running up to him. Putting his hands on his knees and panting when he finally reached Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha was the cockiest bastard Naruto had ever seen and he was also his best friend. He had onyx eyes and black chin length hair that spiked out in the back, making it look like a chickens butt. He was also Sakura's ex-boyfriend turned best friend; they were all like siblings now. Sasuke almost always had control of his emotions so it confused Naruto as to why Sasuke was in such a disheveled state.

"What's got your panties in such a knot bastard? Did we run out of tomatoes? Why are you here anyway, you're supposed to be off? First Sakura showed up, now you." Naruto asked a little confused.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with panic in his eyes. "That's why I'm here! I woke up this morning and went downstairs to eat breakfast when I saw Itachi in the kitchen dressed for work. I overheard him saying he would be home for a while until he found an apartment because they finally transferred him!" He grabbed Naruto's shoulders shaking him as he said the last sentence.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "So? Your brothers coming to live back home, I know he's the queen ice bitch but you didn't need to come all the way out here to tell me."

"Are you really this stupid? Itachi's been living in Alabama where there home office is. He suddenly moves back home and got transferred. Where do you think he is going to be working dumbass?" Sasuke said, trying to spell it out.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Well here I guess. Wait…WHAT?" He screamed finally putting two and two together.

"EXACTLY! When he left for work he said 'he'd finally get to see his blossom today'. HIS BLOSSOM! I tried to call Sakura to warn her but she didn't answer. So I tried starting my car to go to her apartment to tell her, and there was a fuse missing. I have no doubt it was Itachi, knowing I would warn her. So I called Kakashi to tell him not to call her in or I would murder him and he said she was already here! He also told me the whole damn Akatsuki was going to be taking over departments! I ran here as soon as he said it. All of them are here Naruto." Sasuke said frantically.

Naruto's eyes widened as he finally comprehended the situation they were in. "WHAT? ALL OF THEM ARE HERE? Even _him_?"

"Especially _him_. Do you honestly think he'd let all of them come but not himself. More importantly where is Sakura? We need to get her out of here, like yesterday." Sasuke said impatiently.

'_If he touches one hair on her pink head I will murder him, turn him into a zombie, and murder him again!'_ Naruto thought.

"She should be in hardware but who knows where if they found her first-SASUKE WAIT UP!" Naruto shouted when he saw Sasuke already running towards the direction of hardware.

'_Naruto Uzumaki to the paint counter please. Naruto Uzumaki to the paint counter.'_

'_SHE SAID SHE'D CALL IF SHE NEEDED ME! HOLD ON SAKURA I'M COMING!' _Naruto thought as he quickly doubled his speed catching up to Sasuke.

They dodged customers left and right when they finally made it to the paint counter just in time to see Sakura being pushed against the counter and thoroughly kissed like no tomorrow by none other than _him_.

* * *

Man I'm such a bitch. Oh I'm so evil I hate myself. I guarantee no one thought this chapter was going to go like this, not even myself. Well this will ensure you'll come back won't it? :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. *cough cough* Anyway, when I started the chapter I fully intended to get to Sakura and her mysterious captor was but I just had so much inspiration I had to get it out. Sorry for the lack of Sakura fluffiness and one-sided romantical endeavors. Before you say it, romantical is too a word. It is a word in my homemade dictionary and it's now in my Microsoft Word dictionary. Just added it.

**Ages (Not everyone has appeared yet, but they will eventually): **

Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi- 18

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hianta, Kiba, Shino, Gaara: 21

Neji, Lee, TenTen, Temari, Kankouro, Haku, Karin(I KNOW! I hate her ass too but I need all the characters I can get, don't worry she will be bashed into oblivion MWAHAHAHAHA), Suigetsu, Juugo: 22

Itachi, Shisui, Sasori, Deidera, Hidan, Tobi, Zetsu, Kabuto, Izumo, Kotetsu: 26

Pein and Konan: 27

Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Asuma, Kakuzu, Kisame, Genma, Zabuza, Gai, Iruka, Yamato, Ibiki- 32

Madara- 40

Mikito, Fugaku, Minato, Kushina: 43

Tsunade, Jaraiya, Orochimaru, Danzou: 50

I tried to get the ages as good as I could; I needed the Akatsuki to be close enough in age to Sakura. I just can't decide if Pein should be in the group with the others or a little older. Madara just has to be a complete pedo so I made him old enough to be her father :D. If you feel I should change something review or PM me and I'll see what I can do, even though I personally feel I nailed it.

Poll:

Harem(Shock and awe that its first lmfao)- 5

Itachi and Sakura Sandwich- 2

Sasori, Pein, Madara, Tobi, and Zetsu- 1

**Reviewers! You shall be recognized, bet you thought I forgot :D :**

**SxH**: I can't have him be evil…well not to Sakura. He will DEFINALTY be cocky and anti-social, but when he's around Sakura he can't help but be a flirt.

**JulesPark**,** DemontaDark**,** XionNight**, and** Oh my jeezbus**: You will find out soon enough. ;D

**crazycherry459**: Holy crap! I didn't even realize there was like only one guy in the whole series that's name starts with an M! Seriously? How did I miss that? I knew when I wrote it that she would be pissed at Ino and Kakashi and that she would kill them. I thought it would be funnier to put their nicknames and I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter. Especially with the one who has a hold of her.

**xAkatsukiEmoFlyx**: Thank you! You review made me smile :D. I had hoped I had done a good job with my portrayal of the characters and that I hadn't chopped them up to unrecognizable characters. You're review reassured me and I'll make sure to keep it that way. Don't worry, Zetsu will be making an appearance and he has just as much of a chance with Sakura as everyone. Make sure you vote for him on the poll because that will be the deciding factor.

Would anyone like to beta this story? I need someone who can help me with description and detail. I'm not too awful on my grammar but I've always had a problem with the whole "he said." or "she stated walking away." I never know if I HAVE to put them, where to put them or if I wrote it correctly. So, if you can help and would like to beta, please send me a PM. Thank you!

If you get confused, make sure you ask me what's going on. I don't want to lose readers because I made them confused on the story. Either PM me or review it, because I will explain my reasoning for things.

Hmmmm… I wonder who the infamous _him _is?

Super long A/N, I know.*sheepish smile* Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Cornered on the Counter

Sorry for the late update! I kind of got addicted to another Korean Drama called Princes First Love. Damn Crunchyroll and its addicting shows! Just letting everyone know now, all Akatsuki members will make an appearance by chapter eight.( I will be taking the poll down around the middle of August and that's when whoever won the poll will become a bigger character.) If Harem stays at the top, whoever is in second will still have a bigger part since I have to make at least one person her favorite. Make sure you keep voting for your favorite!

I want to thank everyone who offered to beta my story, the position has officially been filled.

For those of you who have seen Legend of Korra, the message below is supposed to sound like the guy recapping at the beginning of the episodes. If you have not seen Legend of Korra, watch it now or die in a hole. A fiery, Amaterasu filled hole.

When we last left off Naruto and Sasuke tried to run to Sakura's rescue, but alas, there were too late! They arrived just in time to see poor Sakura kissed like no tomorrow against her will by the evil _him_! Who is this _him_? Will the readers ever find out? Why won't the author stop being such a bitch and get on with the story? To answer all the questions and more we'll go back to when we left off in Chapter 2!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

* * *

**Recap**

"_Don't be scared Sakura-love I'll protect you from the evil Itachi." _

'_I think I just shit my pants.'_

**End Recap**

Well she was defiantly not shocked anymore, she was extremely pissed. This is the fourth time in TEN FUCKING MINUTES that she'd been grabbed and manhandled.

She clenched her fist. "I swear to God Madara. If you don't let me go right now, I will kick you in the balls so hard that they will come out your teeth." While saying this through clenched teeth, she pulled her knee back. She was serious and he knew it.

He quickly let her go with a dark chuckle. "Sakura-love, you're such a breath of fresh air! I know you wouldn't do something as horrid as what you suggested. Men can lose the ability to have children if that's done to them too much. '_Gasp'_ What would happen if we couldn't have babies together? I shudder at the thought. You have no idea how much I've missed you, now come give Mada-kun a kiss." Madara said, holding his arms out making a kissy face.

Madara Uchiha is a perverted old man who is probably the most obsessed with Sakura. He has long black hair that looks jagged and red eyes like Itachi. He is also Itachi and Sasuke's uncle. Speaking of Itachi, if looks could kill, Madara would have been dead as soon as he grabbed Sakura.

"Uncle, are you not too old to have children?" Itachi stated, glaring holes into his uncles head.

She burst out laughing uncontrollably and it intensified when Madara looked at her with puppy dog eyes and a pout. Tears were leaking out of the corner of her eyes and she had to lean against a shelf to keep herself up. When she eventually sobered up she looked at Itachi and smiled.

"Itachi, was that perhaps a joke?" She inquired still giddy.

Itachi smirked. "Whatever gave you that idea Sakura dear? I was merely stating a fact."

"Sakura-love! That's just cruel!" Madara looked like he was about to cry.

She frowned at him. "It only serves you right, but seriously I have to get started working. I've been here for twenty minutes and gotten absolutely nothing accomplished, besides being harassed. I will see you all later at the meeting. Have a good day." With that she walked away towards her department not giving another thought to their, in Itachi's case subtle, pouting faces.

When she finally arrived at the paint counter she scanned her badge at the computer. The screen hummed to life as her tasks appeared in a small window.

**You Have (2) Tasks- 7/02/2012**

_Sakura, I thought I should let you know the company is staying for good here. Sorry for the late notice. Also, Sai is transferring to Stationary. Have a good day and work hard. -Kakashi_

She just stared for a minute then sighed, she would murder him later. She hit the complete button and looked at her second task.

_ZONE:_

_Put away all return buggies_

_Zone furniture, spray paint, and tool aisle_

_Gather all strays_

_Walk with Company through Hardware, Houseware, Furniture, and Domestics._

On second thought, she would murder him now. Walking over to the phone she called the fitting room and asked them to have Kakashi come to the paint counter. She stood there for about ten minutes before she saw a head of gravity defying grey hair. He claims its silver but everyone knows he's just an old man. He had a mask covering the bottom of his face which he NEVER takes off, even to eat, and his nose in his _special_ book that he never leaves his house without.

Sakura had he arms crossed and was tapping her foot. "Kakashi, what the hell is this?" She was beyond upset at him and wasn't afraid to show it.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well you know, it's a task that was assigned to you." He said, nose still in his book.

Her eyebrow twitched. "Yes, obviously, but why is it here on my screen?"

Kakashi sighed. "…because I assigned it to you."

"Are you done going in a circle? This is accomplishing nothing. I want to know why I have to walk with them, since I'm not a department manager. "She was getting above the boiling point since this wasn't going anywhere and he had yet to even glance at her.

He sighed again then used his last resort. "Well they always give good reviews when you're around and who knows what the next group from Home Office will be like, just do this one last thing! If not for me, then for everyone's bonus!" Did she forget to mention Kakashi taught Guilt Trip 101 at the local Community College?

"Fine, but prepare yourself, because after I get off I'm going to kill you. How could you not tell me they were staying here PERMENATLY! Seriously Kakashi? Do you want me to have a stroke? I think you do, since that's what almost happened right after I clocked in." She was tired of his not looking at her, she had a feeling he did it because it pissed her off. She couldn't stand trying to have a conversation with someone with no eye contact. She jumped at him and grabbed the damn book out of his grasp, smiling triumphantly.

She could see his mouth drop behind the mask and his eyes widen. "Awe Sakura don't be like that! I just didn't want you to come in with a sour mood. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you! To make it up I'll give you a week's paid vacation! Just please give me my Icha Icha back!" Kakashi begged desperately.

She looked at his with a smug smile. "Hmmm…two weeks and mileage."

Kakashi was about to protest when she pulled a lighter out of her pocket. "Fine! Fine! Anything you want!" He sighed with relief when she threw it back at him. He hugged it to his chest as tight as possible, glaring at Sakura.

Sakura just smiled back at him. "I thought you would agree. When do you want me to come to the back and schedule my vacation?"

He sighed, _again _and paused when he heard Tsunade over the walkie. _"Kakashi, go to the front and make sure that 'woman' is gone. I don't need her causing anymore commotion than she has." _Tsunade said irritated

"_Got it._" Kakashi said into his little microphone connected to the headphone.

"Well, I need to go to the front right now. Apparently there was a rowdy customer and Tsunade wants me to make sure she's actually gone. I'll call you to the back around four, you should be back from lunch by then, right?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll see you at four."

He walked away as a customer walked up to the counter. She smiled at them and asked if they needed some help.

The man nodded. "Yes, I needed this color in Satin." He said pointing to the dark red swatch.

"Alright, this will take me just a few minutes." She put the information into the dispenser and went to grab the correct paint can. Walking back she saw a man with orange hair and multiple piercings, she couldn't understand how he got away with that. She could guess it had something to do with the fact that you don't want to anger him. Sasuke and Naruto could attest to that.

Shaking her head, she got back to the task at hand. She popped the paint can's lid open and dispensed the formula. She felt his eyes on her the whole time, especially when she bent down to put the paint can in the shaker. She wouldn't turn around to confirm it though and watched as the paint can shook. Bending down when it finished she took it out, opened it to show the customer, and hammered it back.

She gave the customer a smile. "Thank you and have a great day." He nodded and walked off.

She turned to the orange hared man and sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Hello Sakura." He said in that _voice, _the one that caused her chills.

Pein Amegakure was pretty much the leader of the Akatsuki. He instilled fear in everyone so no one ever questioned him, except Sakura. That's probably why he was obsessed with her as well. He wasn't as loud about his obsession as the others, but his was probably the worst. He was the most polite about it but he always snuck up on her when she least expected it. He made her feel things she wasn't sure she wanted to feel. (A/N: Take it how you will, just know she is a virgin.)

"Oh. Hey Pein, what can I do for you?" She hated that he had this effect on her. He was the only one of the Akatsuki that ever got this kind of reaction out of her and he knew it.

He smirked at her. "I was just wondering if you could come around here and fill the paint sticks up, wouldn't want those low before the walk."

She looked to where he was pointing and saw they were, indeed, empty. She could've sworn there were almost twenty a few minutes ago. "Yeah you're right, just a second while I get them down."

She walked over to the stills above the paint cans and tried to reach for the box that contained the extra paint sticks. She couldn't reach and was about to get a ladder, when she felt a warm muscular body press against her back. "I can help you." He whispered in her ear making her blush. She felt him reach up and grab the box. He backed up enough to allow her to turn around. He looked quite pleased at the pink tint that painted her face.

"Well, um, thanks Pein but I could have gotten the ladder." She said holding her hands out for the box.

He smirked at her and handed it over, making sure their hands caressed. "Nonsense Sakura, it was no trouble at all, in fact it was quite _pleasurable."_

She stared at him for a second before shaking her head and moving around him, which he allowed. She filled the paint sticks up and turned around only to see that Pein had walked up behind her again. She was so startled, she dropped the box of paint sticks.

Her face turned a darker shade of pink and she looked down, sighing. "Oh, I'm just all hands today!" She bent down to pick them up only to be stopped by a hand grasping her chin. She stood back up and looked into Pein's eyes. She had never seen such unique eyes before, they had rings and they were a lovely mix of gray and purple. He smirked at her as she stood dazed.

"Let's do something about those hands, shall we?" With that, he pushed her forward against the counter and he captured her lips.

* * *

BAM! That's what's up!

Just gonna say right now, that I have no idea if men can actually lose the ability to have children if they get their balls kicked enough. You can guess Madara's have probably been through about all they could humanly take since he let his precious blossom go. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it.

So, as you can see, this chapter centered around Pein. He's in the top of the poll with a few others but I thought he would have this effect on her. I like the idea of them. Just letting you know that this chapter in no way means all others lost their chance and him kissing her could go over well or horrible, depending on the poll.

Managers have this walkie talkie thing that has a headphone attached and Pein heard Kakashi say he was with Sakura and he was about to leave and that she was alone. Pein's their leader so he's the only one who gets a walkie talkie right now. I will explain why Sasuke and Naruto called him, _him_ like they hated him later on.

**Reviewers** (this will probably be the last time I respond to all the reviews, only the fantastic ones will get responses from now on. All others will still be recognized.)

**Cookeh Monstah**- He may just win I assume you like the kiss?

**Shastan**- I had originally planned that but changed my mind after thinking more about it.

**Melyss**- Thank you

**MinoriBaby- **I liked the movie and the idea of Emplyee of the Month, maybe a bonus chapter? :D

**XionNight- **Me too! I know that Walmart employee's, even manager's, can't actually talk to customers like that but, this _is_ a story of fiction lol

**Kakuzu's Fan Girl**- He will arrive soon

**xAkatsukiEmoFlyx**- Thank you for offering but my friend who lives across the street claimed it lol

**alexma- **Were you shocked and amazed? :D

**Miya Simusa- **Thank you so much! I will definitely look into it and inform you if I need any of them.

**Guest- **hehehe You are probably the one who changed my mind lol, it was originally going to be Madara but I changed my mind since it was possible for Sasuke and Naruto to hate Pein as well.

**The Stalking Raven- **Be as dramatic as you like, it makes me smile to get reviews like this. Hope I didn't make you suffer too much.

**Guest**- I got your review in the process of finishing the chapter lol. Thank you for all the compliments *blush* you inspired me to write faster!

**Poll:**

Harem- 10

Deidera, Itachi, Pein, Madara and Sakura Sandwich- 3

Zetsu(Holy Balls!)- 2

Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Tobi- 1

Kisame- 0 (Shark man has no love, sorry Jaws)

Review Please! :D


	5. The List of Horror

I'M SO SORRY! I really didn't mean to update _this_ late but there has just been a lot going on lately and I finally got on my computer and forced myself to start writing again. I hope this chapter is worth your wait. This chapter has not been edited yet because my beta is away at the moment but it will be done soon so please forgive any mistakes I may have looked over. I will post a A/N chapter when it is done being edited that will be taken done a few days after I put it up.

Disclaimer: This is old and stupid, but I don't own Naruto

* * *

The kiss didn't last for very long to say the least because Sasuke and Naruto pulled Pein off Sakura, 3.7 seconds after they arrived. Sakura was really too stunned to do anything but stare open-mouthed at Pein.

"Just as sweet as I remember." Pein said smirking at Sakura, which snapped her out of her trance.

"You bastard!" She reared her hand back and hit him with the hardest right hook she'd ever given. Pein is not a weak man by any means but he was not suspecting something so powerful to come out of something so small and she indefinitely knocked him on his ass. He looked back up at her with smoldering eyes, watching her chest heave up and down in fury.

Pein smirked at her. "I wonder if you're this feisty in bed. Shall we test my theory later?"

"That's it!" She rushed forward with the intention of murder, when she was grabbed from behind by two blue muscular arms. She struggled and clawed to be free but the skin of her captor had the texture of a sharks, causing all her attempts to be freed useless as it caused no damage. She realized that any further escape attempts would be foiled as he was twice her size and strength.

"What did you do to get the kitten so riled up, Pein?" The giant blue shark man called Kisame asked.

"He fucking kissed me, now let me go so I can murder him." Sakura explained irritably.

Kisame gasped. "Pein! I thought we had an agreement!" Sakura looked over at Naruto and Sasuke and gave them a nod, indicating that it was time to kick ass. This nod is only to be given when Sakura is physically incapable of continuing a fight. Most of the time she could handle her fights on her own but there were times that she needed back up. To ensure that her back up, a.k.a. Sasuke and Naruto, did not interfere unless necessary she threatened their family jewels to only help when a nod was given. Seeing as Kisame was holding her captive she gave the go-ahead. Sasuke and Naruto did not need to be told twice to beat the shit out of Pein and they proceeded kick Pein's ass and defend Sakura's honor.

That would've been what would have happened if Pein hadn't already been on his feet and a giant shadow that loomed from behind them. They hated Pein but they weren't stupid enough, surprisingly, to get into a fight with him when they were outnumbered or while they worked at that store. Sure, Sakura could get away with it but they would be fired immediately and Sakura would forgive them…eventually.

The boys turned around to face who the shadow belonged to and instantly regretted it when they saw the frowning green eyed man. "It seems you two are wasting company money to play around over here. I suggest that you get back to work and consider this you fifteen minute break."

"I'm not even working, you can't just tell me what to do when I'm a customer." Sasuke said as he smirked at Kakuzu, his smirk dropped when Kakuzu's frown turned upside down. "Oh really? Would you like to bet on it?"

"No thank you Kakuzu, we will just be going. See you later Sakura-chan, come on teme." Naruto stuttered frantically, grabbing Sasuke's arm and running off. You never make a bet with Kakuzu because he never loses.

Sakura started to panic when she saw they were going to leave her by herself with the psychos. "Sasuke! Naruto! Get back here and help me right now or I swear I will murder you and hide your bodies where no one will find them!" Without her boys around all the attention turned back to her. Kisame let her go and now she was standing in the middle of an Akatsuki triangle.

"Well, fuck my life." Sakura growled looking around and seeing no escape. Their smirking faces just pissed her off even more because they knew she was stuck and she hated it. They circled around her like lions to prey and slowly advanced on her. Kisame and Kakuzu ended up in front of her and Pein was behind her. When she felt Pein nuzzle into the back of her neck, she started counting all the ways she could kill him at the moment and get away with it.

"It seems you're stuck between a rock and a hard place Sakura- chan, whatever will you do?" Even though she couldn't see him, she could tell he was wearing a shit-eating grin.

She pulled her shoulders back to get him off her neck. "Someone call Disney, Pein is stealing the Cheshire cat's grin. Get off me."

"The Akatsuki never steal anything Sakura, but I wouldn't mind stealing some of your time. You have been sorely missed." Kakuzu says as he grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles, which she jerks away.

"Yeah kitten, just ask Deidera's hand!" Kisame said with a booming laugh.

Her face heated up and she shuddered. "That is disgusting Kisame! I'm never going to be able to look at him the same way again! All of you get off me right now, I need to get to work."

'_Sakura to the front to open please, Sakura to the front.'_

"See! Duty calls, now leave me alone for the rest of the day or I'm leaving." Sakura said with a glare.

Kisame puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. We get it but we will see you later at the meeting. Come on guys, I think we've harassed the kitten enough for one day." He forcibly pulled them off her and with a pout from Pein and eye roll from Kakuzu they make their way to the back and Sakura hears Pein say something about Kisame being a kiss ass. Sakura's shoulders sag with relief when they are finally gone.

"Honestly. They are supposed to be grown men!" She sighed and begins walking towards the front.

"You're alive!" Naruto screamed as he tackles her.

She pushes him off her and rolls her eyes. "Yeah no thanks to you two dumbasses! Besides, being molested is the only thing I really have to worry about with them and I don't think Kisame will let any physical harm happen on his watch."

"You're un-molested right? Cause I can hire people to do… stuff to them." Naruto said looking her over.

Sakura almost face palmed but it was pretty typical for Naruto to spew verbal vomit. "What did you want anyway? I understand that you were concerned but if that's all you called me up here for then I'll be pissed."

"Oh yeah! Can you run one of the registers for a few hours? A few cashiers called in and we're really short staffed up here. Temari should be here any minute so I can get her to cover hardware too." Naruto asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess I can, it will keep them away from me for a while at least. Make sure I'm off by 2:15 so I can make it to lunch with Ino."

"You got it! You can take register fifteen since I know it's your favorite." Naruto beamed at her and walked away.

*Time Skip to Lunch*

"So what happened earlier? I heard Naruto's girly ass screams all the way in lawn and garden. I had to tell customers we were trying new Halloween decorations." Ino said looking at Sakura expectantly.

With a scowl Sakura stated the root of her mood. "Pein." That's all she needed to say for Ino to go into her fangirl mode, for some reason Ino was Team Pein.

Ino squealed. "Why am I only finding out about this now? Oh my God! Did he kiss you? He kissed you didn't he!"

"Does my mood and disgust of saying his name not give the obviousness of it?" Sakura said with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"I will never understand how you don't enjoy it. A handsome, rich, powerful man wants you. He worships at your alter, would do anything for you, is extremely romantic, with his random kisses that I bet are wonderful, but you hate all of it." Ino said frustrated

Sakura sighed. "I do hate it and it's just annoying. Can we please talk about something else and enjoy our lunch since we will never agree on this?"

Ino pouted but agreed and the rest of their lunch was spent with Ino gossiping about their fellow coworkers, as it should be. After they finished eating they made their way back to work and clocked in. On their way back to the floor they heard someone calling their names and they turned and saw Temari waving at them. "Guys come on back to the lounge, they're having the meeting early today."

"Sorry about leaving you by yourself earlier." Sakura said walking next to Temari.

Temari just shrugged it off. "It's totally fine with me, I am aware of who's here today." She said as they walked into the lounge and say down at one of the empty tables. Naruto and Gaara came in shortly after and joined them.

"What's this meeting about anyway? Just about everyone is here." Naruto asked Ino, knowing if anyone knew what was going on it would be her.

"I heard they were switching some people to different departments to make room for the Akatsuki." Ino told him.

Temari looked at Sakura. "I really hope we don't get moved around, I love working with you."

"Me too but I'm slightly more worried that Kakashi will be moved and we'll have one of _them_." Sakura said looking over to the table where all the Akatsuki were sitting.

Someone cleared their throat at the front of the room and they all turned to see it was Jaraiya "All right everyone, we called you all her to tell you some news. Recently home office has been very impressed by our store and wanted to know the inside workings. They sent our normal company visitors to have a temporary position here. We are moving some of you around to make room for them. Rest assured it is only until after Christmas. I have a list here and I will put it at the bulletin board for all of you to have a look. If you have any questions please feel free to come see me."

When the list went up everyone crowded around it but Sakura's table. They waited until the crowd had thinned and went to check to see if anything had changed for them. Naruto and Temari's face paled as they looked at the list and back to Sakura. Curious she peeked over their shoulders and wanted to die.

**Depatment Manager: Example**

**-Associate: Example**

Housewares/Domestics/Hardware/Furniture- Madara and Pein

-Houswares/Domestics/Hardware/Furniture- Sakura and Temari

Electronics- Itachi

-Electronics- Sasuke and Gaara

Sporting Goods-Gai

-Sporting Goods- TenTen

Garden Center- Zetsu

-Garden Center- Ino

TLE- Shisui

-TLE- Shino

Grocery- Sasori

-Grocery- Chouji and Iruka

Stockman/Unloaders/Cart Pushers- Hidan

-Stockman- Suigetsu and Juugo

Unloaders- Lee, Kankouro, and Yamato

Cart Pushers- Konohamaru and Udon

Toys-Tobi

-Toys- Karin

Pets- Kisame

-Pets- Kiba

HBA/Cosmetics- Deidera

-HBA/Cosmetics- Neji and Haku

Office Supplies/ Stationary- Konan

-Office Supplies/Stationary- Sai

Apparal/ Infants/ Shoes- Shikamaru

-Apparal/Infants/Shoes- Hinata

CSM- Naruto and Kabuto

-Cashiers- Moegi and Hanabi

-Door Greeter- Izumo and Kotetsu

LP- Kakuzu, Ibiki and Zabuza

Managers- Jaraiya, Orochimaru, Danzou

Zone Managers-Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, Asuma, Genma

"You've got to be kidding me." She turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder and paled at the sight of both Pein and Madara.

"Oh no Sakura-love, I can guarantee it is quite serious." Madara smirked.

"Quite serious indeed, I can't wait to work with you every single day." Pein said, mimicking Madara's smirk.

Sakura could only stare. Then she ran like a bat out of hell to Jaraiya's office.

* * *

So… Road to Ninja. No. Words. No words can describe how much I want to fly to Japan to see this. Has Kishi-chan been reading fanfics? Anyway, I've decided to change the rating to M. Apparently fanfiction has been cracking down and I don't want to risk deletion. There will be no Lemon's, might get close but there will not be any. I think the language and make out sessions that _will_ happen will lead to a higher rating than T. Also, with Kisame I now see him as more of an older brother to Sakura so I may take him out of the running. She's got to have someone looking out for her and not trying to get in her pants.

Reviewers:

L'Euphoria, SaSoRiGiRl, Held Together With Tape, animelover772123, PanUchiha7105, Lolz, Guests, Nashane, sakuraflowerstar, DemontaDark, and missblackrose123.

My Favorite Review: WAS ANONYMOUS! I work at Walmart too so you saying you worked there made you my favorite :D. In the poll you can vote for two choices and voting on the poll is easier than in a review because it's easier for me to keep track of lol

Poll:

Harem- 14 (Why do I feel this is going to stay #1 lol)

Pein- 6 (He better be in the lead after what I wrote last chapter)

Itachi and Madara- 5

Deidera- 4

Hidan and Sakura Sandwich- 3

Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu- 2

Kakuzu- 1

Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


End file.
